Industrial compressor systems are configured to produce large volumes of pressurized fluid such as air or the like. Efficiency improvements to compressor systems translate into cost savings for the system operator. Some existing systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.